Scarlet Plague
Though little of the actual disease is known at this time, it has been confirmed that the Scarlet Plague an attempt at chemical warfare. The name itself originated from one of the final symptoms of the plague; bleeding from the pores. "The infection-to-death rate is 1 out of every 10 citizens." Outbreak The Scarlet Plague was created and initially spread by Jade Shark member Drak. Though not perfected, a concentrated amount of test sample was placed into a royal water reservoir, leading to the first outbreaks in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. The diesease quickly spread to the Lower Ring, where the less than desirable living conditions have caused an acceleration in the number of infected. The rural areas remain safer. Preliminary studies indicate the bacteria is capable of airborne travel, as it is spreading south and east. It is unknown if the disease can cross open water at this time. Symptoms Symptoms appear 24 hours after exposure to bacteria. '' '''Initial Symptoms: ' *Fever *Chills *Extreme lethargy *Unquenchable thirst and a fear of water, leading to severe dehydration *Abdominal pain *Nausea and/or Vomiting *Dizziness and a loss of consciousness *In the later stages, bleeding from the pores It is important to note that the final stages render the victim comatose. If left untreated, the infection is fatal. Prevention & Treatment Prevention: ' Water is the suspected agent of infection for the Scarlet Plague. Boiling all water is the safest way to avoid the contagion. Denizens of all rings in Ba Sing Se are strongly discouraged from drinking or dealing with water that has not been boiled. All foods and vegetables which are cooked thoroughly and still hot are considered safe. ''"Eat only fruit you peeled yourself. Avoid raw salads or any food that has not been washed in boiled water." ''- Pandemic warnings posted throughout the city'' All meat and fish that are raw or undercooked should be avoided. Lacerations should be treated at once. Keeping contact of the eyes, mouth, and nose should be kept minimal, and hands should always be washed. 'Treatment: ' There is no known cure for the Scarlet Plague at this point; visiting a healer as quickly as possible is the only suggested treatment. The sick are being kept in isolated clinics to prevent further infection. Offical mandate warns denizens not to go untreated. Notable Cases *'''Earth King Kuei: It is unknown how exactly the King became afflicted with the Scarlet Plague, though it is widely assumed to have been a result of partaking in water from outside the royal resevoir. After a short struggle against the initial phases, King Kuei fell into a fevered coma. However, with nothing but the best caretakers on hand, he has shown promises of recovery; the symptoms persist, but the King has regained conciousness and cognizance, and is once more dealing with the duties of his position and the affairs of his Kingdom. *'Drak': While the chemist is known amongst the Sharks as the creator of the plague, it may be more effective to call him Patient Zero, though the poisoning of himself was accidental. After testing to see if the fluid was visible in water solutions, Drak drank of his own contaminated waters. The reason the man has not yet succumbed to his own creation is credited to working with the bacteria for quite some time. His trials had previously exposed to some of the disease, though his immunity is not total. Much like the King, the symptoms remain; Drak often has the chills, and is seen coughing blood or wiping away droplets of red oozing from his skin. Unlike the well off King however, Drak's only treatments are home made; he often uses self-mixed blood coagulents, and is found with various flasks and vials that he is constantly drinking out of to stave off the diesease until he can -and if ''he can-'' create an antidote.